Superior
Powers & Abilities Ryan Charles is a former Award winning scienist and chemist but after creating Alpha 3 and testing on himself he became an being of high power called superior Advance Kree/Human Physiology: The Superior's superhuman powers and abilities derive from the Super-Soldier Serum and hybrid Kree blood mixture(alpha 3) of which its potency was increased thousands of times and altered making it much more potent. The experimental serum creates a phase-shift in his molecules, causing the Superior to become partially out of synch with normal reality. The serum induces a photosynthetic reaction, resulting in a hyper state of consciousness. His powers seem to have their basis in reality warping. Though most of his powers and their limits are still unknown, the Superior has been said to have the power of a million exploding suns, and he has displayed several abilities similarly possessed by Star Dust but on a higher levels. Molecular Manipulation: Following a confrontation with Shield, Ryan discovered he has the powers of molecular manipulation which he had used to revert himself from the liquid Molecule man had turned him into. The extent of these powers are not yet known, but he was able to defeat the Molecule Man. However it should be noted that unlike Molecule Man, Superior has little control of his powers. Since The Void and Superior are essentially the same person with differing personalities, The Void's own shapeshifting might be a result of the Superior's molecular manipulation. Additionally Ryan's molecular manipulation ability theoretically would give him potential regenerative healing abilities as well despite his extraordinary invulnerability and durability. It has been theorized that the vast majority of his powers are derived from his ability to alter matter and energy and that he could simulate almost any superpower with enough practice and control. He seems to do this unconsciously as the void when he changes shape and power sets. It is also possible that he had survived from being disintegrated by Morgan Le Fay due to the same power. Since losing his agoraphobia, and therefore gaining full control over his powers , he has been able to utilize his power to manipulate molecules to create Sand Golems capable of downing a full size yellow jacket. He can also use it in ways such as stopping a full-speed Mjolnir throw directed at him by Thor. Superhuman Strength: The Superior's strength varies greatly and depends on his mental stability. The Superiorpossesses vast superhuman strength, granting him the ability to lift (press) far in excess of 100 tons easily. He is one of the strongest beings in the Universe. He has demonstrated several astonishing feats of strength during his career, including easily lifting tremendous weights, ripping Mr.cheeks in two, taking Terrax the Tamer's cosmic axe and shattering it with his bare hands, lifting a cruise liner effortlessly, and his unrestrained power overloaded the Absorbing Man. The Void was even able to break the Thor's limb with relative ease, and the Superior himself was able to easily kill Ares by ripping him in half. He can also absorb solar radiation for additional strength. The Superior has yet to demonstrate an upper-limit to his strength, but he has shown that it can rival the likes of the Thor, although this depends on his mental state. The Superior has also shown enough physical strength to be able beat the Void into submission more than once with pure force when he was relatively stable, which shows a high degree of power but full power hasn't been seen yet. Superhuman Speed: The Superior possesses the ability to think, move, and react at superhuman speeds. He has been observed catching bullets and has also been seen moving far in excess of supersonic speeds; his speed on earth is enough to be gauged as fast enough to move at orbital velocity (5 miles a second). It should also be noted that the Superior has numerously been depicted as able to fly to the sun in a matter of moments (where it takes light over 8 minutes). This shows that his speed during inter-stellar travels is several times in excess of the speed of light. He has recently shown the ability to travel an indistinguishable amount of lightyears in a very short of time in flight. Superior's flight was described to be bending space and time through pure speed, and that the speed he was flying at was so fast that it was disorienting Thor, with the caption stating "The incredible process disorients Thor. Even a God of Asgard is incapable of disregarding such velocity" only himself. Superhuman Stamina: Superior's enhanced musculature is far more efficient than that of a human. As a result his muscles produce no fatigue toxins. However, his stamina greatly varies, depending on his mental state. Superhuman Agility: Superior's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: The Superior can react at superhuman speeds exceeding roughly equivalent to several times the speed of Sound. Sentry was able to catch a sniper bullet from an advanced Skrull gun. Superior has in the past saved Wanda wife his from a point blank gunshot wound to head from being inflicted on him by the Void (Dark Superior) With him taunting Superior, asking if he was "faster than a speeding bullet". Upon Sentry saving Dr. Cornelius he says to the Void that he himself knew he could catch the bullet because the Void knows how fast the Superior is to the nearest millisecond. Superhuman Senses: The Superior possesses vastly enhanced senses. He is able to hear almost any sound at any decibel, pitch, and frequency. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequencies he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency (He has demonstrated hearing a butterfly's heartbeat in Africa). The range of his eyesight is also far greater than that of a human being. He is able to detect a single person from hundreds of miles in the air and above cloud level. The full extent of Ryan's other senses superhuman capabilities is unknown. Flight: The Superior possesses the ability to float by defying gravity, utilizing his superhuman speed to fly far above hypersonic speeds (above mach 10). He has demonstrated traveling to the Sun and back in a matter of moments which would require him to fly at speeds faster than light. And during the Skrull's secret invasion he flew to Saturn (about 746 million miles distance) almost immediately, which required him either to move at many times the speed of light (still thought to be impossible in this space-time) or to have bypassed space altogether thus giving the impression that he had moved faster than light-speed. He has also been stated to travel at many times the speed of light. One plausible explanation is that Superior uses his absolute control of his molecular structure to mitigate and or prevent his body from attaining additional mass as he moves/flies at speeds far greater that light-speed, although this has yet to have been proven or shown. And has also been remarked to fly at such speeds not even a god of Asgard could withstand Superior has also been able to fly with such force to behead and kill Andromeda Nigh Invincibility: The Superior is, for all intents and purposes, almost completely impervious to harm, unless he wills himself to be killed he has shown no direct weakness. He has been seen surviving extremely harsh atmospheric conditions, including the vacuums of space. Black widow has stated that so far S.H.I.E.L.D. has yet to find a way to kill him, and even Batman's scanners found no physiological weaknesses in the Superior's body. Like all of his abilities, his durability depends on his mental state, he can go to completely no-selling Class 100-level characters but as soon as he wishes himself dead he could be killed in an instant, notably in Siege where he asked Thor to kill him. He has also been damaged when he requested to Hulk to punch him in during the D Golbin's takeover of Manhattan to prevent himself from destroying everyone on the Earth. Photokinesis: It may be theorized that the Superior also has the superhuman ability to generate, control, and emit light. This ability to produce hard-light constructs may be similar to those of Star Dust's when it was revealed that the Void is a just an expression of his repressed persona, and thus his creation, he has also used it to block an energy blast from Terrax. Light Projection: Having absolute control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. The Superior can produce numerous effects with the light he manipulates. He can simply cause a bright glow all about his body. He can create a pulse of light on the order of several tens of thousands lumens of power per second (the sun produces at most 10,000 lumens of brightness at noontime), which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. Energy Blasts: The Superior can generate light, heat, kinetic force, and other forms of energy as powerful blasts and explosions of a yellow color. These blasts are usually generated from the hands and eyes. The maximum power of these blasts is unknown. It has shown previously to be capable of burning Thor's skin and levelling whole city blocks in the past. He has also shown the ability to emit omnidirectional blasts that were able to eliminate a large group of Andromeda's soldiers. Psionic Abilities: The Superior possesses powerful psychic and mental powers mainly used for holding his physical form together, (though it is not yet known whether the Superior can use them the way Adam and other psychics use theirs). The only psychic abilities he has displayed so far was implanting his memories inside Paul Jenkins' mind. The Superior was able to erase himself from the memories of every being on the planet, with the help of CLOC, Dr Strange and Carol Braxson. Regenerative Healing Factor: The Superior can heal himself from virtually all injuries. He twice even came back from being molecularly dispersed, during his fights with the Batman and Shield. Resurrection: The Superior appears to be able to bring the dead back to life under extreme emotional distress. After Assassins murdered his wife, Superior was able to resurrect her by simply touching her. It does not appear he has control over this power, as he was shocked by his ability to do such an act. This may also extend to simply healing others' injuries. Genius Level Intellect: Ryan is very intelligent. He is capable of using his powers to detect all substances in a single object and thence determine how much of what substances make up an object. He is adept with mechanics, architecture, machinery, tracing energy sources, cybernetics, robotics and computer science. He used his great intelligence to construct his Watchtower as well as everything inside of it. Since he has never been very wealthy, it is likely he recovered all of the substances required for his Watchtower's construction from many different areas of the Earth or (perhaps) other planets as well. Once he collected the right amounts of the different substances he needed, he would then forge them into the materials and technology he needed. His other inventions include CLOC and the Watchtower. As the Void, ryan possesses both the following abilities: Shape-shifting: The Void is capable of shapeshifting, with his appearance varying from a shadowy, trenchcoat-wearing villain to a massive hurricane of darkness. Atmokinesis: The Void has massive control over the weather and can create destructive storms. Infini-Tendrils: The Void can create deadly infini-tendrils. Those impaled on these tendrils experience traumatic visions of the past, present, and future. The Tendrils are also capable of causing physical damage, for example when they broke every bone in the body of thor. Darkness Manipulation: The Void has massive control over darkness. Night Augmentation: The Void is at his strongest during the night. Telepathy: The Void possesses telepathic capabilities, the level of which are unknown. Negative Zone Augmentation: The Void's powers increase to maximum whenever he is inside the Negative Zone. Deception: The Void is very deceitful, especially with Superior.